Sasha X Mafuyu romance story
by Angel-the-hedge
Summary: A friend of mine from Deviantart and I decided to make this fanfic together. We do not own any Seikon no Qwaser characters but there are OOCs in this story


One evening inside the old school dormitory, Mafuyu was making borscht in the kitchen for dinner. As she continued cooking, she couldn't stop getting the feeling that she was being watched by something sinister. She stopped cooking to look around the kitchen. When she noticed no one around, she went back to cooking. "I hope Sasha will love this new recipe of borscht that I made but then again he likes everything I make," She thought, silently giggling.

Mafuyu kept cooking and then felt that sinister presence again and she looked around but still saw no one there. She began to feel panicked slightly. But she decided it was all in her head and set it aside. She went to the stair case and called up "Sasha dinner's ready!" Mafuyu went to go to the borscht and brought it out from the kitchen and onto the dinner table. Mafuyu heard running footsteps coming from up above then down the stairs. Mafuyu giggled to herself since she knew that Sasha loved Mafuyu's cooking. Especially her borscht.

A boy with white hair, greenish blue eyes and blackish clothing ran into the dining room and sat in his seat. Mafuyu giggled to herself again and set out a bowl of borscht for Sasha. Mafuyu sat down at her seat and began to eat her borscht. As Mafuyu began to eat, Sasha watched her as he ate his borscht. "Delicious," he said in Russian. Mafuyu smiled at him and said, "I'm glad you like it Sasha-kun."

Mafuyu watched Sasha eat it like a wild beast and giggled but then felt that sinister aura again and this time stronger than before. Mafuyu started to shake slightly and uneasily. Sasha then heard rattling and looked to see Mafuyu shaking slightly. Sasha stood up from his seat(since he already finished his borscht) and walked over to Mafuyu(who so happened to be sitting next to him) and wrapped his arms around her shoulders making Mafuyu stop shaking and looking up at him. "Mafuyu . . . .why were you shaking? You looked scared. . ." Mafuyu just gazed up at him and smiled at him making him uneasy about the smile and she replied "N-no . . .I just got cold for a second. That's all!"

Sasha's eyes narrowed slightly but took her word for it. "If you're sure Mafuyu," he said. Mafuyu blushed lightly and nodded. During the quiet moment between them, Sasha slowly grasped her right breast and squeezed it. Mafuyu blushed and moaned lightly. "S-Sasha..."Mafuyu moaned softly. "Mafuyu...your boobs got bigger again," Sasha whispered in her ear softly. "Y-you keep sucking on them for soma...Sa...sha," Mafuyu said with her eyes glazed over in pleasure. Sasha smiled then slowly let go of her breasts.  
Mafuyu whimpered when he let go of her breasts. Sasha then only stood there smirking at her and then he swiftly moved himself over to Mafuyu and ripped her shirt even her bra in the process and started to play with her nipples causing her to moan loudly. "S-s-sasha mm ah." Mafuyu threw her head back slightly then Sasha pinched her hardened nipple that was asking for attention since he was giving one of them treatment. Sasha started rolling the nub of Mafuyu's breast that wasn't in his mouth, then focused on the one in his mouth by sucking on it making milk come out from Mafuyu's breast, which made her moan loudly. Suddenly Mafuyu felt the sinister presence again and this time she shook widely. Not in pleasure however. Sasha could tell that something was bothering her and he stopped sucking on her breast and pulled her chin down making her look at him.  
"Mafuyu...tell me what's wrong," Sasha demanded. Mafuyu gave him a small smile and said, "I-It's nothing Sasha," Mafuyu said still shaking. Sasha glared and looked straight into her purple eyes. "Mafuyu you trust me don't you?" Sasha asked with a glare. "With all my heart," Mafuyu replied. "Tell me what's bothering you," Sasha demanded. Mafuyu sighed in defeat and bit her bottom lip lightly. "I-I've been feeling this sinister presence since I was in the kitchen cooking borscht," Mafuyu said. "Why didn't you say anything to me Mafuyu? I'm suppose to protect you no matter what," Sasha declared. "I-I was afraid you wouldn't think I was strong enough to be your Maria," Mafuyu said sadly. Sasha's eyes widen softly then his eyes softened. "Mafuyu..." he whispered softly as he slowly sucked on her nipple again, drinking her milk. "A-Ah...S-Sasha..." Mafuyu cried out. Sasha leaned back, her nipple sliding out of his mouth with a small pop. "I'll go and check it out. I promise I will be right back and if any danger shows up, go to Katja understand Mafuyu," Sasha said. Mafuyu nodded and watched Sasha run out of the room, his left eye red and his iron scythe in his hand. Mafuyu covered her breasts and looked around cautiously.

Mafuyu caught something in the corner of her eye. Just for a split second. What she caught was blond strand of hair. She felt the sinister presence coming from the split second image she saw. So she ran upstairs and put on a new bra and a blouse with a white rose bloomed across her heart. She then stayed in her room when she heard the front door open then heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairway. She being to get in a panic mode and took the nearest object (which was a lamp) and stood her ground shaking until she saw her doornob slowly turn. Her heart raced really fast and she thought she was going to door slowly opened and she just stood their frozen trying not to panic even worse than what she already was.

"Hello dear Mafuyu," the man smirked as he slowly walked over to her. She stood there shaking in fear as the man took her by the chin and smirked. "You are going to be a great lavage against the Iron Qwaser," he said. Mafuyu screamed in fear, making the Sword of Maria react and blast the man away from her. She quickly ran out the room and down the stairs. "I have to get to Katja," she thought as she quickened her pace. She felt the sinister man's presence quickly approaching her. Tears began to fall from her eyes in fear. "Sasha...help me," She whimpered in her thoughts.

The sinister man's presence kept getting closer and closer while she kept running away. Mafuyu started to feel weary but kept running. She felt the sinister man's presence even closer and then she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she screamed for the sinister man caught her. Mafuyu let out the loudest cry she could "SASHA!" Sasha not to far from where she was (luckily) ran toward the direction of which Mafuyu screamed and saw a blonde haired man kidnapping Mafuyu. Sasha got enraged and his scythe glowed a bloody red indicating how pissed he was that someone was stealing his women. Then all of a sudden a flash of white went past him and the next thing he saw was a bunch of blood spilled all over the floor. He saw the man on the ground with a huge pool of blood spilling out from his back. Though the man wasn't completely dead he still was almost dead. Mafuyu looked up to see a pure white wolf staring at her with eyes of silver that looked as if it could penetrate your soul. She then saw the wolf run away gracefully. When both Sasha and Mafuyu blinked, the pure white wolf was gone.

"Mafuyu!" Sasha yelled as he ran to her. Mafuyu looked at him as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Sasha!" She yelled out as she got up and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. Sasha drooped his iron scythe and hugged her back just as tightly. "Mafuyu...I'm here now...I should have never left you alone like that," Sasha whispered as he held his precious love in his arms. Mafuyu fell to her knees, still hugging him while shaking in fear. "S-Sasha..." she whimpered in fear. "I got you Mafuyu" Sasha said as he held her tightly, on his knees along with her. While they weren't looking, the sinister man(also known as Furu) had disappeared so he could regain his energy and strength. Far off in the distance, the same pure white wolf glared as she watched the man disappear out of sight then looked at Sasha and Mafuyu in a lover's embrace. "We have to protect them Whiterose," a soft voice said. Whiterose turned around to see her best friend and partner, Angel the hedgehog. "I know," Whiterose said with a serious look on her face. "We'll have to enroll into their school and live in their house in order for this to work," Angel said as she watched Sasha and Mafuyu stand up and walk to the old school dormitory. Whiterose nodded in agreement then smiled at Angel. "How are you feeling?" she asked her friend worriedly. "I was just overproducing soma, I'll be alright," Angel said with a soft smile. Whiterose slowly frowned but nodded.

The white wolf named Whiterose shape shifted back into a beautiful women with long wavy white hair that went down to her back wearing a long white dress with a slit at the bottom of the dress with silver eyes that look beautiful as the moon. And she looked at her dear friend and sighed. Back at the old school dormitory where Sasha and Mafuyu were, Sasha was busying himself sucking on Mafuyu's soma making all that she was scared of earlier go away. "Mm ah Sasha mm." Mafuyu was in pure bliss when Sasha sucked on her breast. Sasha loved Mafuyu's soma better than any other Maria that he's had. Once Sasha was done with Mafuyu's breast he went up to her lips and deeply kissed her. This surprised Mafuyu but she gave in and let Sasha's tongue enter her mouth. They both explored each others mouth and Sasha kept sucking on Mafuyu's tongue making her moan in pleasure during their kiss.

As he continued kissing her, Sasha gently rubbed her breasts and smiled against her lips as he heard her whimper in pleasure. When they ran out of air, Mafuyu leaned back, panting and blushing deeply. "S-Sasha t-thank you," Mafuyu panted out. "Anything for you Mafuyu," Sasha said, licking his lips clean. Mafuyu's face fully turned bright red and she looked away in embarrassment. Sasha smiled and helped her sit up. "Come on, let's go to bed," Sasha said gently. Mafuyu nodded her head and followed Sasha out of the room and towards his room. "I want you to sleep beside me so I can make sure you are safe tonight," Sasha stated. Mafuyu nodded her head and smiled softly. "Ok Sasha," Mafuyu said. They walked into Sasha's room and got into the bed. Mafuyu and Sasha laid down on the bed and held one another. Feeling the love and the power to protect, Mafuyu slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sasha smiled then frowned, keeping himself alert. Far in the distance, Angel the hedgehog was watching them from on top of the church. "Are you here to offer me your soma?" a female voice said from behind Angel. Angel looked behind her to see the Qwaser of Copper, Ekaterina Kurae or as others call her Katja and nodded. She took off her shirt and bra. Katja walked over and licked Angel's right breasts, causing her to shiver slightly. Katja slowly closed her lips around Angel's nipple and started to suck on it, drinking Angel's soma. Angel screamed out in pleasure as she felt her soma flow out of her body. Once Katja stopped, she leaned back letting Angel's breast go with a small pop. "Your soma is very delicious and sweet," Katja said bored. Angel slowly redressed and nodded. "Glad I could help you since your Maria is not out with you tonight, Katja-sama," Angel said softly. "What is your mission?" Katja asked. "Befriend Mafuyu and protect her from Furu and if we fail...we don't know what will happen to the holder of the Sword of Maria," Angel explained. Katja sighed and disappeared. Angel sighed softly then felt a familiar presence behind her. "Whiterose," Angel greeted her friend. "This is who you chose to help with your condition," Whiterose said with a low growl. "What choice do I have...unless you're a Maria and a Qwaser than I have to give my soma to any Qwaser of Athos," Angel said softly, watching the old dormitory.

Rose just looked over at her friend in annoyance and sighed letting it pass. She all the sudden saw Sasha very uneasy in the bed. A grin pricked at corner of her mouth and she watched poor Sasha suffering since he was with Mafuyu and could basically do what he want's with her. Back in the bedroom Sasha was really hard and he wanted to relieve himself quickly and looked over at Mafuyu but shook his head saying "No I can't take her! Not yet . . ." It was hard for him to contain his lust for Mafuyu and Mafuyu was still awake when she felt Sasha squirming in anticipation and looked over to see poor Sasha hiding his shame for he was hard as a rock and horny at that.

"Sasha..." Mafuyu whispered. Sasha's eyes widen and he looked at her, "M-Mafuyu...I thought you were asleep," Sasha said blushing in embarrassment. Mafuyu blushed deeply and gently grasped his covered penis. "Your hard-on kind of...woke me up...d-do you want some help then?" Mafuyu asked blushing. "M-Mafuyu...you're not ready...you were just shaking in fear...let's wait ok?" Sasha asked, getting up to go take a cold shower. Mafuyu nodded and frowned as she watched him walk towards the bathroom. "I know you two are there...might as well come over here and explain yourselves," Mafuyu said, looking out the window. Angel stood up and grabbed her friend's arm. She teleported them inside of the room that Mafuyu is in. "Wow...smells like someone wants to rut in here," Rose said smirking. "Who are you?"Mafuyu asked. "I am Angel the hedgehog, a half demon half angel full vampire Maria. This is my friend Whiterose," Angel explained. "Why are you watching us?" Mafuyu asked. "You are in danger Sword of Maria and we were given a mission to protect you at all cost," Angel said. "I see..." Mafuyu said.

Rose looked at Mafuyu and smiled at her. "Poor Sasha. I wonder how he got that way." Rose let out a small chuckle but then she tilted her head at Mafuyu who had a puzzled look on her face. "Dear if it's not that obvious. . . go join Sasha in the shower." Rose had a small grin on her face.

Mafuyu looked down, blushing then look at Angel. "It's not the time for that to occur until the sinister man is gone Rose," Angel said softly. "Why is he after me?" Mafuyu asked. "To make Sasha pay and to of course obtain the Sword of Maria," Rose said. "I see..." Mafuyu the shower, Sasha was standing under the cold water to wash away his hard-on. "Damint...I almost took her...and I know it's not time for that but I want her now...what do I do..." Sasha thought to himself. Back in the room, Mafuyu was talking to Angel with a smile on her face. "So...are you both Marias?" Mafuyu asked.

Rose just looked at Mafuyu and sighs. She then smiles. "I am a . . . demoness. But a good one at that. I help out people who I find dear to me. . . also I have many abilities. But I can read thoughts. Control other people. And do so much more. But i'm gentle in nature. . .I only get rough when necessary . .but that's who I am. I am a Maria to another man though." Rose had a happy look on her face because her eyes closed and it looked as if she could melt at any moment. Rose sighs but hears someone enter the room and sees Sasha standing there with his scythe out and ready to defend Mafuyu.

"We mean no harm Iron Qwaser," Angel said softly. Sasha looked at Angel with narrowed eyes and slowly walked over to Mafuyu. "Are you alright Mafuyu?" Sasha asked. "I'm fine Sasha," Mafuyu answered honestly. Sasha walked over and touched Mafuyu's shoulder. "My main Qwaser is somewhere but I am a Maria with a soma condition," Angel said sadly. "What do you mean by soma condition?" Mafuyu asked.

Rose looked at Angel and looked down sighing. "Angel just go ahead and tell them. . . ." Mafuyu and Sasha both looked at Rose with puzzled looks and were curious as to what Rose was saying about Angel.

"I overproduce soma because I went through births at home so I may not be a virgin maria but I still have the soma of a pure Maria...anyway...I have to have a Qwaser drink as much as my soma as they can so it doesn't get worse," Angel explained. Mafuyu's eyes widen then she looked at Sasha, who looked deep in thought. "You're a married Maria who has to give her soma to random Qwasers?" Sasha asked calmly. "Something like that..." Angel said..

Rose looked over at her dear friend and sighed but she then shapeshifts into a wolf with out Mafuyu or Sasha noticing until they both see a white wolf pass them towards the door. Mafuyu jumped and went backwards, causing herself to fall. Sasha then rushed over to Mafuyu and helped her up asking her if she was okay by giving her a hug. Mafuyu nodded. Sasha had his scythe pointing at the pure white wolf with silver eyes and saw the wolf just glaring back at them. The white wolf how ever just looked at them and then she looked at Mafuyu and Mafuyu looked into the white wolfs eyes and saw that it was Rose but Mafuyu didn't say anything to Sasha who was still holding out his scythe to protect Mafuyu.

Angel rolled her eyes and sighed. "Do not worry Iron Qwaser...she's harmless," Angel said as she stood up. Rose and Angel shared a look then Rose walked out of the room. Angel looked at Sasha the Mafuyu and smiled. "You both get your rest. The wolf and I will be keeping watch after all we are here to protect the holder of the Swordof Maria," Angel said. Sasha slowly lowered his scythe and nodded. He and Mafuyu got into the bed and cuddled close together. The excitement and fear of the moment caused Mafuyu to fall asleep while Sasha and Angel stared at one another. "Which Qwasers do you give your soma to?" Sasha asked. "I am a Maria for the Athos...so Elizabeth,Katja, and probably you," Angel answered. Sasha nodded then slowly fell asleep.

Rose looked around then in the living room she saw another white wolf stand before her. She knew exactly who it was. The male white wolf transformed back into a male with white hair with red eyes wearing a silky black jacket and a white shirt underneath with long black pants with black shoes. Rose just walked over to him then transformed back into a women and she walked up to him and gave him a hug while nuzzling his chest. The male smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waste and gave her a hug. "Rei what ails you here?" Rose looked up at the male called Rei and he smiled down at Rose. "I'm here for my favorite Maria ha ha." Rei smiled at her and Rose only chuckled lightly. Rose then heard a commotion as well Rei and they both transformed back into white wolfs and padded toward the sound and Rose saw the blond brute name Furu, snooping around the house. Rose growled softly so he couldn't hear her. Rei noticed the sinister aura coming from him. But also noticed that he didn't have his full potential any more. The reason for that was because Rose attacked him and drained him of energy also a little bit of power. Rei snarled with Rose and both stayed hidden and quickly padded up the stair way and stood in front of the door where Sasha and Mafuyu were resting. Both Rei and Rose stood at the door and they both then looked as if they were stone statues and stood guard.

In the room Sasha and Mafuyu were resting, Angel's ears twitched then she slowly looked around. Her eyes narrowed as she sensed the sinister aura. Her eyes glowed as a portal glowed on the floor. A yellow male fox with yellow hair, green eyes and wearing a hunter-like outfit appeared in the room with her. "I'm glad you could join us hun," Angel said as her eyes stopped glowing. The male fox smiled at her and nodded. "I wouldn't miss this fight," he said. "Scoot, just to remind you...we're protect these two especially the girl understand," Angel scolded her husband/Qwaser. "Yeah yeah I know," Scoot said as he hugged her. Angel smiled happily and hugged back. "My partner Whiterose must be outsidethe door with her Qwaser as well," Angel thought as she felt a peaceful presence next to a familiar one. Scoot nodded and stand guard with Angel as she watched the sleeping couple.

Rose then saw Furu in sight and grinned a devilish smile. Furu walked up the stairs and noticed the two white wolf statues(or so he thought hey were statues). He then made his way over to the door grinning with a sinister smile. Just as Furu was about to open the door all the sudden he heard growling and noticed the two (supposedly) statue wolves moving and he backed away. The wolves gave an even worse sinister smile and then they both lunged at him. In the room Angel and Scoot could hear a loud commotion out the door. Sasha awoke to the commotion out the door and Mafuyu woke up as well.

"They got him," Angel said. Outside the room, Furu was able to dodge the wolves and quickly opened a portal. As the portal disappeared, Rei and Rose were running towards him again. Before Rei or Rose could get him, he got it and left. Inside the room Angel placed her hand on Sasha's arm and smiles. "We're here to protect Mafuyu. It'll be hard to get to her without us here," Angel said. Mafuyu looked at Angel then noticed the unfamiliar figure beside her. "Who is he?" Mafuyu asked? "Oh sorry. This is my husband and Qwaser, Scoot the Fox. He's kind of like the Qwaser of Sodium since he uses fire. He is here to help us out," Angel explained. Scoot nodded in greeting then looked at Angel with a loving smile. Angel smiled back and looked at the door. "He won't be back tonight, take a break you two," Angel said.

Just as Angel finished saying her sentence she heard a malicious cackle outside the door which made everyone look towards the direction the door and saw Furu standing right there in the room. But what Furu didn't know was that Rose was right behind him standing there with a deadly aura. Rose quickly trapped Furu and bit really hard into his shoulder. Furu let out a blood curdling scream and then he felt himself get thrown against the wall. Rose was by now in a completely different form. The form in which her dear friend has never seen before except Rei. The form she was in was called the Vox Populi. It was a creature that could not be destroyed and couldn't have it's power drained. It was like that of everyones worst nightmare. It has long thin claws that are harder than gold or diamond itself. It's tail is long like that of dragons and has hair at the end of it's tail that is harder than diamonds or gold. It's appearence is like that of a wolves except it's ears have slits and are medium size and pointy. With bones angled down toward the rump sticking out. Rose let out a horrible cackle which made Furu cower away in fear. Rose forgot about Sasha and Mafuyu and Scoot and Angel and Rei in the room.

Angel stared at her friend in fear and held onto Scoot, shaking. Mafuyu hid her face in Sasha's chest as Sasha held her close with his eyes narrowed. Rei looked at Angel and frowned. "This can't be good," Rei thought as he watched Scoot hold onto Angel tightly. Furu screamed in fear as Rose started to come close to him. Before Rose started to attack Furu, Angel started to glow then screamed in fear. Her scream acted as a sonic wave, causing Rose to fly away as well as Furu but in different directions. Scoot frowned then got an idea as he held Angel close to him. He ripped off her blouse and bra then leaned down to suck on her right breast, drinking Angel's sweet but hot soma. Angel's sonic wave scream slowly subsided as Scoot continued to drink her soma. Mafuyu slowly looked at them while Sasha continued to look outside with Rei. Angel slowly fell unconscious as Scoot slowly pulled away from her breast with a small pop. "I-Is she ok?"Mafuyu asked, shaking. "Yes, she just needs to rest," Scoot said as he spawned Angel a new shirt and bra. Rei looked at Rose who had turned back into her wolf form. During the commotion, Furu weakly got away from a portal that he had opened. Inside the dormitory, Angel was placed beside Mafuyu while Sasha, Scoot and Rei concentrated on finding the sinister presence again. "He's gone for now," Scoot said. Sasha nodded then looked at Mafuyu who had gone back to sleep.

Rose then opened her eyes and let out a sharp growl. "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!" Rose was giving off a menacing aura. "Rose calm down!" Rei quickly went over to Rose(Rose was a women again)and pulled her close to him and gave her a deep kiss which calmed her down. "S-sorry. . ." Rei sighed with relief and then Rei went out the door and stayed on the outside watching while Rose stayed on the inside watching carefully. Rose looked at Sasha and sighed. "Sorry you had to see "That" . . ."

Sasha shook his head and frowned. "I've seen worse but I am not the one you should be apologizing to at this moment," Sasha said. Rose looked at Angel with a look of worry then slowly walked over to her. Scoot blocked her path from Angel and glared. "Don't touch her, she needs her sleep for now until then just do your job," Scoot said with a growl. Rose glared at Scoot but nodded. What neither noticed was that Angel was only half asleep and could hear everything they were saying.

Rose looked at Sasha with sad eyes. "I'm afraid it's just the beginning of what you saw." Rose laughed bitterly. Rose took out a white rose. But how ever the white rose looked different. It had a radiance to it. Sasha looked over at Rose and raised his eyebrow but shrugged. Rose then sat at the door and turned around facing the two. Sasha got back in bed with Mafuyu exhausted and fell asleep while Rose watched over them.

Angel sat up slowly and felt protective arms around her. She turned around and smiled to see Scoot holding her close. She looked over at the door to see her partner with her eyes closed. Angel slowly got out of Scoot's hold and walked over to Rose. She sat down next to her partner in silence and relaxed. "You know this is only the beginning," Rose said as she opened her eyes. "Yes I do. It seems more of our powers are being awakened during this fight," Angel said softly. Rose nodded as she and Angel watched Sasha and Mafuyu sleep. Scoot opened his eyes and stood up from the bed. He walked over to Rose and Angel then sat down. "How long do you think this part of the battle with last?" Scoot asked as he cuddled with Angel. "Until Furu is dead probably," Rose said boredly. Angel slowly nodded in agreement.

Rose then thought of an idea and grinned. "I can track down people who are Qwasers." She looked at the both of them brightly. "Right now Furu is hiding in a dank tunnel underground in the City." Rose looked at the both of them to see them both surprised at Rose. They all then heard a light knocking of the door and Rose opened it slightly to see Rei standing their and whispered to Rose. "So far everything looks alright out here." Rose nodded then closed the door again. Night time went by while Rose and Rei were still up. Angel and Scoot fell asleep because Angel said she was exhausted earlier. Rose watched as Mafuyu started to stir in the bed and she opened her gentle purple eyes and looked over at Rose then felt someone holding her from behind.

Mafuyu looked behind her and smiled to see Sasha sleeping peacefully. "He's been holding you since you fell asleep," Rose said. Mafuyu looked at Rose and smiled. "I'm sorry protecting me is so difficult," Mafuyu said. Rose shook her head and grinned. "We, Marias, should always be able to protect each other just like our Qwasers protect us," Rose said as she looked at Angel sleeping and curled up against Scoot. "You care a lot about her huh?" Mafuyu asked as she gently stroked Sasha's arm. Rose nodded and gently moved a part of Angel's bang out of her face. "She's my friend and I'm glad she's my partner in this mission," Rose said. Mafuyu nodded then laid back down, deep in thought.

"It's best if you stay up ha ha." Mafuyu just looked over at Rose but nodded. Mafuyu got out of bed carefully not to wake up Sasha and walked over to Rose who was standing up and hugged her. "I was scared yesterday. . .but you didn't come over to us and attack us. . .thanks." Rose looked at her and smiled. "I'm not necessarily fond of that form but when it comes to necessary roughness then i'm your gal for that." Rose chuckled along with Mafuyu. Sasha then all the sudden moved slightly causing both Rose and Mafuyu to look over at him. Sasha was trying to feel around for Mafuyu and then started to panic. Sasha opened his eyes and then saw Mafuyu standing close to Rose and sighed with relief. "Morning sleepy head." Mafuyu beamed at him. Sasha looked at Mafuyu and just gave her "I don't care" look. Rose just chuckled lightly and then saw Sasha walk over to Mafuyu and hug her nuzzling into her breasts with his eyes closed.

Rose and Mafuyu looked at one another and giggled softly as Sasha continued to nuzzles Mafuyu's breasts. "You know if I didn't find this cute, I'd hit you for waking me up," a soft voice said. They looked at Angel, who was smiling at them with playful eyes. Angel gently got up and walked over without disturbing Scoot, smiling. "I have been meaning to ask. Why is Tomo with Bigmom?" Angel asked with a smile.

Mafuyu, Sasha, and Rose all looked at one another and shrugged. "I have no clue . . ." Rose said. Sasha then looked up at Mafuyu and with those beautiful greenish blue eyes begging for him to suck on her Soma. Mafuyu blushed but sighed and nodded lightly. Sasha then pulled down Mafuyu's shirt and bra and started sucking on her boob making her moan. Rose just chuckled lightly. Rei just still sat at the door in his wolf form watching to see who was here or not.

Angel giggled softly as Mafuyu gasped in pleasure and fell to her knees with Sasha still sucking on her breasts nipple. Mafuyu slowly placed her hand on the back of his head. Angel smiled at them then walked towards the window. "Rose, ready to be stared at for being furries," Angel said with a smile. Rose chuckled and smirked.

"Oh you bet I am." Rose said. Rose then whistled at the two to get their attention. Then Sasha stopped and looked at Rose with an irritated look saying "Don't interfere with me sucking on my womens breast." Rose just chuckled and waited until he was done and Mafuyu fell forward slightly still on the ground. Mafuyu used her hands to support her from falling completely on her face and panted slightly while Sasha went on the floor and looked at her with concern. Mafuyu smiled at Sasha and told him she was okay. "Yo Sasha. Yo Mafuyu. We have to show you guys something." Angel said. Rose just chuckled and looked at the two confused faces. "Well . . .Rose has something to show you guys any ways. . . other than her fucking scary beast." Angel added.

Mafuyu stared at her with confused eyes. As the glow began to subside, they say a white wolf with silver eyes and long silver hair wearing a long white dress with a log slit going against it and a white flower in her hair. Sasha and Mafuyu stared in shock as they saw this transformation. Angel wagged her hedgie tail in excitement as her friend turned into a wolf. "Woah," Mafuyu said. "We'll be going to school with you like this," Angel said with a smile.

"Eh . . .i'm probably going to just have my ears and tail out ha ha. Also wearing the school uniform." Rose said with earnest honesty. Rose then looked at Sasha who looked at her raising an eyebrow narrowing his eyes and said "Fine." Both Angel and Rose looked at each other and giggled.

"This is my actual form so I could really decide," Angel said with a smile. Sasha sighed then looked at Mafuyu. "I think this is going to be an excellent experience for us all Sasha," Mafuyu said. Angel looked outside with a blank look on her face.

Rose looked at the sighing Sasha and couldn't help but giggle in shte slightest. "So what are we doing today everyone?" Rose looked at everyone and they all looked at her then never really thought about it.

"We could go bowling," Angel suggested with a smile. Sasha frowned, remembering the time he challenged Jita to a bowling battle and ended up with gutter balls."Let's not do that," Sasha said

Rose looked at Sasha and giggled. "Let me guess. You ended up with mainly gutter balls." Sasha glared over at Rose. "We could go to a lake and have a picnic instead." Rose suggested

"Scoot's not very fond of water you can swim in...or picnics," Angel said frowning. "We could go see a movie?" Mafuyu suggested. "It depends on the movie though," Angel said.

Rose just looked at all of them and flattened her ears against her head but perked back up. "We could . . .walk through the forest. . ." Rose just looked out the window then felt Rei come up behind her and give her a hug. "Ya know. I enjoy the woods. I wouldn't mind that."

Angel felt Scoot get up and hold her close to him. "hmm...I guess we could go there," Angel said deep in thought. "I guess so," Scoot said. "Sure why not," Mafuyu said with a smile. Sasha just nodded in agreement.

Rose beamed at everyone happily. They all then walked out of the old dormitory and into the woods walking. Rose was holding Rei's hand. Angel was holding Scoot's hand. And Sasha and Mafuyu were holding each others hands as well as being close together. Rose then turned around to everyone and spoke. "We should split up and do some sight seeing with our partners eh?"

Angel giggled and nodded in agreement as she walked away from the group with Scoot. As she left, she whispered in Mafuyu's ear, "There's a cottage a bit from here. You and Sasha should have the time to get more...acquainted with one another." Mafuyu blushed as Angel and Scoot disappeared into the woods.

Rose looked at Angel and they both nodded at one another then all the sudden they all saw Rose drag Rei really fast across the woods hearing him say "WOAH!ROSE TO FAST!" Mafuyu slightly giggled but then she led Sasha to a cottage. Both Sasha and Mafuyu walked in looking around the place. When Mafuyu bent down to look at a wood carving of a wolf Sasha in the mean time looked over to where she was bending and could see her panties(because she was wearing a skirt) and blushed.

Far away from the cottage but still in viewing distance, Rose, Rei, Scoot and Angel were watching them from a bush. "You think they'll finally do it?" Angel asked quietly. "They better. It's been forever and I can smell virginity in her," Rose whispered back. Near the cottage, Sasha gulped silently and walked over to Mafuyu, his hand slowly reaching to touch her butt. Once he did, he gently massaged one of her butt cheeks, causing Mafuyu to squeal out in surprise and blush deeply. "Let's do this in the cottage Sasha," Mafuyu said, looking behind her at Sasha. Sasha slowly nodded as Mafuyu leaned back up so she was standing straight. They opened the cottage door and walked inside (Mafuyu first, then Sasha). They noticed how neat and clean the cottage looked and the peaceful aura it had. They walked around until they found the bedroom and walked in both of them blushing.

Out of site everyone then quickly but silently tiptoed over to another bush much closer. But the windows were covered with red velvet carpet. "Oh darn it." Rose whispered to everyone. Sasha and Mafuyu both walked in to a beautiful bedroom and looked around in awe at the place. Mafuyu who forgot why she brought Sasha in here all the sudden felt Sasha push her down into the bed and take off all her close. Mafuyu blushed madly and covered herself instincively. Sasha had all his clothes off as well and growled "Don't hide yourself from me." Mafuyu looked at Sasha's body first up then down and when she saw Sasha's member she gasped at the size of it. I mean you'd expect it to be a little bit smaller since he was only 13 but no he was fairly nice and Mafuyu blushed even redder if that was possible.

Without them noticing, Angel used telekinesis in order to spread the window curtains open so Rose, Rei, Scoot and Angel could see everything. Inside the bedroom, Mafuyu slowly uncovered herself and blushed as Sasha's eyes roamed over her body. He looked from her face, with her red cheeks, soft lips and the most beautiful purple eyes he's ever seen, to the rest of her beautiful body. "Gosh you're beautiful Mafuyu," he said as he leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

Rose then re-closed the curtains with out them noticing and Rose scowled at Angel. "BAKA! Do you want Furu to find them?! What if he happened to come by there and then ruined everything!?" Rose just huffed then let out a deep sigh. Rose then became aware of some one whimpering and saw Rei a little bit anticipated. Rose realized that he got a little bit excited and chuckled at him. Rose took Rei by the hand and led him off somewhere else

Angel giggled as she watched them walk away then looked at Scoot. She slowly unzipped his pants and gently slid her hand into his boxer. She gently uncovered his dick then laid down on her stomach. She gently licked the tip of his dick then slid it into her mouth, bobbing her head head up and down. Inside the bedroom, Sasha was sucking on Mafuyu's breasts, drinking her soma as he positioned himself near her vagina. Mafuyu wrapped placed her hand on his head and on his back. "S-Sasha...a-ah..." Mafuyu moaned out. Sasha slowly began to slick his dick inside of Mafuyu warm vagina.

Mafuyu tossed and turn her head around thrashing side to side because she felt an incredible pain. Tears involuntarily streamed down her face and Sasha kissed Mafuyu passionately to make her forget about the pain. It worked and once Sasha was done entering Mafuyu he paused letting Mafuyu get used to the size of his member(especially since he was younger but had a fairly good size for being a 13 year old). Once Mafuyu felt the pain subside she nodded at Sasha who nodded back at her and started to move slowly.

As he thrusted in and out of her vagina, he leaned down and kissed her again. Mafuyu moaned against his lips as she felt his member go in and out of her slowly. Outisde of the cottage, Angel's head bobbed up and down as she sucked and licked Scoot's dick. Scoot bit his bottom lip to keep quiet so he doesn't disturb the magic moment. Back to Mafuyu and Sasha, Sasha began to quicken his thrusting inside of Mafuyu as the pleasure in their bodies began to increase. He leaned away from the kiss and began to suck on her left breast nipple as he continued to move inside of her. Mafuyu used her left hand to cover her mouth so she can keep quiet(well failing at it). Sasha grunted in pleasure as he continued to thrust in and out of his beloved.

Meanwhile with Rose and Rei, Rei was excited but that all subsided once Rose bit his shoulder really hard and he yelped out in pain but sighed and thanked his beloved. Back to Sasha and Mafuyu, Sasha then picked up his pace faster and faster making Mafuyu cry out his name. Those two were both in bliss. Sasha went even faster( because of him being a Qwaser he could go faster than a normal human being

With Scoot and Angel, Angel had finished giving Scoot his blowjob and smiled as Scoot fixed himself up. Angel giggled slightly then listened to Sasha and Mafuyu. Back to Sasha and Mafuyu, Mafuyu felt the pleasure about to break into peak. "S-SASHA!" Mafuyu cried out, cumming with her back arch of the bed. "Mafuyu!" Sasha screamed out in release. Sasha fell on top of Mafuyu, both panting from their experience. They looked at one another and smiled softly. They fell asleep in one another's arms after feeling complete.

Rose and Rei came back in their wolf forms. Rose went through the walls of the cabin and walked into the bedroom watching the two sleep then stood at the door watching to make sure no one came in through the window. Rei followed Rose and stood outside of the door making sure no one else got inside.

Angel and Scoot stayed outside, making sure no one came towards the house during their "time". "This was a great trip," Angel said suddenly. Scoot nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't wait until we start school with them," Angel thought to herself.

The end! For now  
To be continued...XD


End file.
